


DWTV stories

by Raberba girl (Raberba_girl)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Dreamworks)
Genre: DreamWorksTV, Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raberba_girl/pseuds/Raberba%20girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DreamWorksTV had contacted me about participating in <a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMdKMaqxA078RiNYr1dSUUlfMBv8Q8Ky7"><i>Fun Fiction</i></a>, a show on their YouTube channel that features HTTYD fanfiction. I created these heavily condensed versions of two of my stories for use in the project. Things ended up not working out, but I figured there's no point in taking the stories down now that I've posted them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snowflake

**Title: _Snowflake_ ** ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/4119751/chapters/9285886 )

 **Adapted from: _When Loved Ones Are Near_ ** ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/1718300/chapters/6401969 )

 **Author: Raberba girl** ( http://archiveofourown.org/users/Raberba_girl )

**Fanfiction derived from: The "How to Train Your Dragon" franchise by DreamWorks Animation**

 

Hiccup had experienced some pretty bad holidays in his life, but this particular day was shaping up to be the worst Snoggletog ever.

 

The Berserkers had decided to attack during the one time of year when all of Berk's dragons were gone, and had managed to take Stoick hostage. Toothless, the only dragon with no eggs to worry about, had been commandeered by Astrid a few days before for her secret mission, so Hiccup was on his own. To top it off, the Screaming Death had chosen today, of all days, to return to Berk.

 

So now Hiccup was standing on a cliff, deserted by all except Snotlout and Tuffnut (of all people...), with his father and his village threatened by an insane, powerful enemy, as an incredibly dangerous giant dragon rampaged nearby.

 

"HICCUP!" the vengeful Berserker chief yelled. "Call it off! Call it off, or your father dies!" He jabbed a crossbow in Stoick's direction for emphasis, and was glared at by the captive Hooligan chief.

 

"Hah!" Tuffnut cackled. "He thinks Hiccup's got the Screaming Death on a leash."

 

Hiccup took a deep breath. He had an awful idea in mind, but it was the only plan he could think of. "Hey, guys?" he said. "I'm going to train the Screaming Death. Any ideas for what to name it?"

 

"You're gonna _what_?!" Snotlout yelped.

 

"Awesome~!" Tuffnut crowed. "I claim dibs after you train it! I want to fly it, _me_!"

 

"I have to train it first, Tuffnut," Hiccup snapped. "Names, guys!"

 

"You should name it Screaming Killer Death, The Dragon!"

 

"Seriously, Tuffnut?"

 

"Don't listen to that idiot," Snotlout said impatiently. "Name it something cool, like Snotscream!"

 

Hiccup groaned in exasperation.

 

"I'M GIVING YOU TO THE COUNT OF FIVE, HICCUP!" Dagur yelled. "ONE!"

 

Hiccup scrambled onto a rocky ledge and stretched out his arms as if to pull the dragon toward him.

 

"TWO!"

 

"Hey!" Hiccup called desperately to the Screaming Death. "Hey-- Snowflake!" His voice changed to the cooing tone one would use on a beloved pet. "Hey, Snowflake~ C'mere, boy~!"

 

"Snowflake?!" Snotlout and Tuffnut shrieked in horror. "You're naming it _Snowflake_?!?! Noooo!"

 

"Shut up!" Hiccup hissed over his shoulder. He turned his attention back to the Screaming Death, who had stopped blasting fireballs at the Berserker fleet and was now looking at him. "Hey, Snowflake!" Hiccup chirped, motioning with his arms. "Hey, Snowflake, c'mere! C'mere~!"

 

The dragon cocked its head and gave a mighty bark, then swarmed over to Hiccup, who gulped nervously.

 

"H...Hey there, big guy...sorry about the name, I was under pressure."

 

The Screaming Death rumbled at him in a friendly sort of way.

 

"So, um...could you maybe stop tearing up Berk, please?" Hiccup reached out and set his palms against Snowflake's enormous snout.

 

The dragon growled curiously.

 

"Go." Hiccup gestured toward the ocean. "Go _away_ , okay? I'm actually kind of glad to see you, but I need you to go away for now. I'm sorry."

 

Snowflake ate him.

 

Hiccup was too shocked to figure out what had happened for a few seconds. Then, realizing he was wrapped up in a smelly, slimy mound of muscle, he struggled against the enormous tongue. He felt like he was suffocating and he was desperate to stay away from the dragon's throat, but then Snowflake's mouth started tipping. There was a burst of sunlight, and the dragon's tongue deposited Hiccup gently on the ground.

 

Hiccup sat there in a shaking, sodden, smelly heap.

 

"HICCUP!!" Snotlout, Tuffnut, Stoick, and even Dagur all sounded frantic.

 

Snowflake made what would have been a chirruping sound in a much smaller dragon, then turned and flew away.

 

"He ATE you!" Tuffnut yelled in between howls of laughter. "He ATE you and then BARFED YOU UP again, ha ha ha ha ha!"

 

"HICCUP!" Stoick bellowed.

 

"I-I'm fine, Dad," Hiccup gasped out.

 

"HICCUP!" Dagur shrieked. "Get down here before I kill your father!"

 

"I'm _coming_ , Dagur." Hiccup stood up on shaky legs and picked his way down to where Dagur was holding his father hostage.

 

It turned out that the Screaming Death wasn't gone for good. When Hiccup finally ran out of stalling strategies and Dagur was on the brink of deciding what to do with his long-coveted captive, there was a deafening cry from above. Snowflake came swooping into view - accompanied by all the dragons of Berk's flock.

 

"You brought them back!" Hiccup cried, relieved and delighted. Then he felt an even greater surge of joy when he saw a small black figure shoot ahead of the pack. "Toothless! Astrid!"

 

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled back. "Hold on, we're coming!"

 

The rest of the day was very busy. Between routing the Berserkers, getting all the new dragon hatchlings settled, and making the most urgent repairs, it was nightfall before Hiccup found a quiet moment to be alone with Toothless and Astrid. "I'm really glad you're back," he said, and returned the hug when Astrid wrapped her arms around him.

 

"I'm just glad we got here in time," she said. "It took longer than I expected to find your Snoggletog gift. Sorry I had to take Toothless like that, but he was the only dragon available, and--"

 

She was interrupted when Fishlegs came bursting into the house. "She laid eggs!" he cried in delight.

 

"Fishlegs, _all_ the dragons laid eggs," Hiccup said. "It's their hatching season."

 

"I mean the Screaming Death, Hiccup! She came back to her birthplace to lay eggs of her own!"

 

"Wait, Snowflake is a _girl_?!" Hiccup gasped.

 

"I know, right?" Fishlegs laughed. "First Meatlug, now the Screaming Death. Oooooh, I _love_ Snoggletog, it's the best holiday _ever_!" He rushed off again to dote on Meatlug's hatchlings some more, leaving Hiccup to enjoy what turned out to be a pretty good holiday after all.


	2. Little Guy

**Title: _Little Guy_ ** ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/4119751/chapters/9285897 )

 **Adapted from: _A Small Addition To Berk's Flock_ ** ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/1656365/chapters/4972530 )

 **Author: Raberba girl** ( http://archiveofourown.org/users/Raberba_girl )

**Fanfiction derived from: The "How to Train Your Dragon" franchise by DreamWorks Animation**

 

Hiccup was not thinking very far ahead when he came across Drago's Bewilderbeast lying in a cave.

 

Of course he was afraid at first, but when the giant dragon didn't move, Hiccup started feeling angry. He actually _threatened_ the beast that had helped kill his father, as if he had any chances of hurting it.

 

The Bewilderbeast was so pathetically unresponsive that Hiccup's anger cooled. When he paid more attention, he realized how dry and unhealthy the creature's hide looked, and realized that the sea dragon had been away from water for too long.

 

"What's wrong with you?" Hiccup asked. "Why don't you just go back out there and swim for a while?"

 

The Bewilderbeast didn't even open its eyes.

 

"Are you just going to lie here until you die or something?" Hiccup's better judgment finally gave way to compassion. He spent a while hauling water back and forth before it occurred to him to look for some kind of tunnel that would allow seawater to stream into the cave and pour directly on the Bewilderbeast.

 

Once Hiccup had found such a passage and unblocked it, he was able to make a shower of sorts for the giant dragon, and the Bewilderbeast finally looked at him. The dragon seemed a bit healthier with salt water bathing its parched flesh.

 

There was confusion and curiosity in those eyes. The creature was just as intelligent as any other dragon, which made Hiccup wonder why it chose to obey Drago Bludvist, who was about the size of one of the Bewilderbeast's toenails.

 

"He doesn't care about you," Hiccup said. "He put those chains on you and ordered you around. He hid behind your spikes and made you fight our entire flock even though we were hurting you. He doesn't love you, you're just a tool to him! Why do you obey him when he tells you to do horrible things?!"

 

The dragon breathed a bit of frost on him, which reminded Hiccup of the last Bewilderbeast who had done that. Hiccup felt like crying, because that Bewilderbeast was dead now, just like his father. "Don't do that," Hiccup whispered.

 

The dragon made a rumbling sound, looking almost as sad as Hiccup felt.

 

It occurred to Hiccup that he couldn't just leave this Bewilderbeast lying around. Drago would probably come back at some point and make it attack Berk again.

 

"Well," Hiccup said, "we certainly can't have _that_. I think you should come home with me, little guy."

 

It turned out to be easier than Hiccup expected to coax the Bewilderbeast out of the cave. When he started moving away, the dragon looked dismayed to see him leaving. It made an anxious sound, struggled to its feet, and followed him. Hiccup was very relieved, because he had no idea how he would have gotten the Bewilderbeast home if it hadn't come willingly.

 

The Bewilderbeast's arrival at Berk was more difficult to deal with, but Hiccup and Toothless eventually managed to calm down the dragons and Vikings.

 

Hiccup called the village together for a meeting by the racing stands to explain the situation. "Everyone, we've got a new dragon for our flock. I know you all met him under...less than ideal circumstances...but he belongs to _us_ now, not Drago. His name is Squirt, and I'll be--"

 

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Snotlout interrupted. "SQUIRT?"

 

"Hiccup," Ruffnut said, "you are the worst dragon-namer ever."

 

"I like the name 'Squirt,'" Fishlegs mumbled. "He's less scary when he has a cute name...."

 

The villagers were all clamoring now, and only Astrid was able to cut through the noise. "Everyone, shut up," she ordered. "The dragon's name isn't the point here. In case you didn't notice, our chief has tamed the Bewilderbeast, which means that Drago's lost his most powerful weapon against us."

 

Hiccup appreciated her support. "That's right," he said. "I'll be working with Squirt, and don't worry, the safety of the village is my first priority."

 

After Hiccup had done his best to reassure the tribe, he was able to consider the interesting prospect of training a Bewilderbeast. "Okay," he said, standing on a hilltop where he and Squirt could look at each other more or less eye-to-eye. "The first order of business is to get you to come when I call you. Like a _normal_ person, I mean." He didn't want to have to wave his weapon and bellow the way Drago had.

 

"I'm going to fly over there with Toothless," Hiccup said, pointing to a sea stack, "and I'm going to call your name. All you have to do is come when I call your name, okay?"

 

It was a bit more difficult than Hiccup expected, because Squirt seemed to want to follow him around without waiting to be called first. Eventually, however, Hiccup did manage to teach Squirt to come when his name was called, and to stay put when Hiccup said 'Stay.'

 

"Okay!" Hiccup cheered, rewarding the giant dragon by scratching above his eyes. Squirt rumbled happily. "We're going to have to figure out where to put you soon. You're way too big to sleep in the stables, huh. If we let you hang out in the sea, you won't run off and leave us, right?"

 

Squirt soon made it very clear that Berk was his home now. He was an extremely useful ally in the war against Drago, and the Hooligan tribe was once again indebted to Hiccup for choosing to show kindness to a dragon.


End file.
